marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker/UMvC3
Gameplay Wesker is shown to be very fast allowing him to quickly switch his position around the screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom handgun. as his long range attack. Also, Wesker can teleport off the attack in three different directions, and many of his moves come straight from Resident Evil 5. Due to this, he has an excellent melee range and strength and possesses multiple counter commands to maintain pressure on his enemies along with his teleports. Mastering Wesker is a difficult task due to how tricky how his commands work, especially with how his Phantom Move works. Once mastered however, along with his decent combos and noticeably high health, Wesker becomes one of the most formidable characters in the roster, to the point where he's nowadays considered one of the best point characters on teams. This is mainly due to his combo potential stemming from his knockdown attacks which can lead into his Samurai Edge Lower Shot OTG's which also make Wesker a viable assist, and his Samurai Edge Horizantal Shot is great for full screen punishes with the ability for him to special followup with a Phantom Move like with his Ghost Butterfly where again, can increase his combo potential. He even has a few X-Factor loops/infinites involving his Samurai Edge command normals. It should be noted that Wesker lacks command moves that are overheads, making him weak on mixups other than teleport cross-ups, and thus limiting his options on opening his foes' defenses. This can be an understatement however, as Wesker must first put his opponent under pressure and trick them into blocking too much so he can feint into retreats or throws, which is a staple for all characters who use mindgames. Despite the complications on his Phantom Move, a majority of his bread & butter combos tend to work in a simple manner. Coupled with his Samurai Edge Lower Shot OTG, he can inflict potentially powerful combos on anyone, with or without an assist. What's more, fully mastering his teleports can really get the edge on his opponent(s), with him controlling the match in tandem with a quick gun-type projectile and able to disrupt movements of all sorts. Because of such shenanigans, many players have decided on counters for Wesker's gameplan. In UMVC3, Wesker is ironically nerfed and buffed somewhat (moreso in terms of the latter) in that his health has decreased right to Ryu's amount. Now his glasses if shattered or removed give him a speed and attack boost, where Phantom Dance comes in handy for the latter. Combined with a Lv. 3 X-Factor this can give Wesker several chances for some of the biggest comebacks in a match, and one of the most powerful powered state exploits in the game. However, a small amount of counters are effective against him, such as Anti-Wesker teams, and overture zoning. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals: Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Missions # Mission 1 - Attack using Cobra Strike # Mission 2 - Attack using Tiger Uppercut # Mission 3 - Chain a special move to a unique move # Mission 4 - Perform a combo using a cancel # Mission 5 - Perform an air combo # Mission 6 - Perform a combo using Tiger Uppercut # Mission 7 - Perform a combo with a wall bounce (mid-screen only) # Mission 8 - Perform a combo with a crossover assist # Mission 9 - Perform a combo using X-factor... (corner only) # Mission 10 - Perform a special combo (corner only) Click here to see Wesker's Video Missions Titles * Bad to the Bone - Clear Arcade mode with Wesker on any difficulty * Virus Carrier - Clear Arcade mode with Wesker on Very Hard * Secret Maneuvers - Complete 5 missions with Wesker * Uroboros - Complete 10 missions with Wesker * Original Squad Leader - Use Wesker 30 times * Global Saturation - Use Wesker 100 times Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health decreased to 1,000,000. * Damage and speed increase as his sunglasses are completely shattered or removed. * Decreased startup of j.M. * Decreased float of Samurai Edge (Horizontal Fire). * Adjusted untechable time for all versions of Samurai Edge. * Phantom Move can be performed after Cobra Strike. * Decreased attack startup time of Jaguar Dash and increased active frames. * Increased damage of Jaguar Kick. * Increased hit box of Tiger Uppercut L and M. * Opponent cannot tech after wall bounce from Tiger Uppercut M and H. * Increased invincibility frame startup of Rhino Charge. * Additional damage scaling is added after a successful Rhino Charge, so damage is decreased on extra hits. * Additional hits can be added to Phantom Dance (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Wesker's theme is a remix of Wind of Madness, his second battle theme from Resident Evil 5. Trailer Quotes * I don't have time for interferences. (intro) * Learn your place. (intro) * Submit. (intro) * This world will soon be mine. (intro) * Three against three... (intro) * Please. Try harder. (taunt) * A new world order is at hand. (match win) * I told you, I was the only worthy one. (match win) * This world shall be mine. (match win) * You'll make a nice test subject. (match win) * A new age will begin, and it will require a god. * Everything is going to plan. I will be a god. * No, I don't need a partner, but I do need a couple of lapdogs. Interested in auditioning? * Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to saturate... * Oh my, new test subjects? Thank you for volunteering. * This is the end of humanity and the start of a new world order! Special Quotes * It's time to close the book on us. ''(intro) * ''I am the only God. ''(intro) * ''Let's see how good you really are. ''(intro) * ''Looks like I found a new guinea pig. Interesting... ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''I will not be held back by such insects. ''(match win) * ''I am the only God. ''(match win) * ''I expected better from you. ''(match win) * ''Now you know...I am a God over man and beast. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''You're just a pale imitation on what the Tyrants can do. I shall have you disintegrated. * There's only room on this planet for one mastermind! Ending Wesker's ending involves him capturing the weakened Marvel heroes after their battle with Galactus. He plans on injecting the Uroboros virus into their bodies and observe what happens. It is rumored to be a subtle reference to the Marvel Zombies comics. Transcript Wesker 1.png Wesker 2.png Gallery Albert_Wesker_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. marvel-vs-capcom-3-wesker-header-600px.jpg|Wesker in the MVC3 Opening 3. Wesker_Costumes.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' alternate costumes. Cosmic_Wesker.jpg|Cosmic Wesker. weskss650.jpg|Wesker Wallpaper. Colors11.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' alternate costumes. 7d6492813b04eb61c207cba3a985db21.jpg|S.T.A.R.S. uniform DLC. wesker UMvC3.jpg|Wesker Vs Phoenix. 396678_229159883831567_143032932444263_535457_1210670531_n.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Weker Wallpaper. 1dc4f98e59fe93b6bd8558810fe37bd8.png|Wesker Winning Pose. s_wesker00_bm_nomip_s_wesker00_bm_nomipout.png|Wesker Full Victory Pose. Mvc3_spidey_wesker.jpg|Screenshot. Wesker.jpg|''UMvC3'' Mugshot. Wesker_(1).jpg|''MvC3'' Mugshot. Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds